loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathalie
''Nathalie is a 16-year-old princess, used in kindom RPs. '' Background Nathalie is called the "Unknown princess" in her kingdom since no one, except for the ones in the palace, has seen her since she was a baby. She had a servant, called Arold, who served her as a butler. He was around her a lot and was the best servant in the whole kindgom as far as known. But one day a candelier broke down above Nathalie while she was walking through the palace. Arold saw it in time and pushed her away, but got hit instead. He took a big hit on his head. Ever since then his behaviour changed. He was normal around the other servants, but alone with Nathalie, he acted weirdly. Even one night, when Nathalie was in a bad mood, he snapped when she told him he did something wrong. He pushed her down on the bed and started threatening her by saying he'd kill her in a horrible way. He found out a maid heard him that night. The next morning the maid was found, cut in pieces with her organs out of her body, on the dining table, just as he threatened to do with Nathalie. Ever since then Nathalie didn't dare to say a word or anything and lived in fear for him. She didn't want to be alone. She told the other servants, but they didn't believe her since he was such a good servant. Her trust in her servants went downhill since then, also when she found out her food was poisened one day. Luckily, a cat broke into the castle and smelled the poison, just before Nathalie was about to eat. It went on like that for a few months, until Arold commited suicide. The other servants found out about his behaviour then because of things he wrote in his room. They tried to get Nathalie's trust back, but she demanded that no maid or servant would ever get near her again. From then on, she took care of herself and had her meals checked every time. Like a year before that incident, Nathalie's mother was kidnapped by unknown people. Her father was desperate and searched the whole kingdom for his queen, but without luck. Nathalie misses her mother and only has a watch with picture left of her mother. Plot Nathalie goes a lot into the village the castle is in. She maybe isn't known to any of the villagers, but she always wears a cloak with hood to hide her clothes and clean hair and some of her jewlery. One day she bumped in to one of the rich boys in the village. He got mad at her and started insulting her. Nathalie was afraid he'd hurt her, until another boy helped her by asking her if she knew some directions. He helped Nathalie up and walked off with her, even though he seemed to know the directions well. Nathalie recognized him from the wanted poster in the village but wasn't afraid when she saw his kind eyes. Later when the boy, called Isaac, got thrown in the dungeon, Nathalie heard the news and went down. She heard about his punishment and told the guards to let him go. Her father saw Nathalie and Isaac and told Nathalie he'd still be executed. Nathalie told her father she trusted Isaac that much, she'd accept him as a servant or butler, since it takes a lot of trust of her to say something like that. She talked a bit with Isaac after breakfast and something about him made her feel like she could trust him, and that he was special. At lunch her father said Isaac could serve her or else be executed. Nathalie left the decision to Isaac, and he accepted it. She promised him she'd make sure he could finish his training to become a knight in her kingdom, since he escaped from the kingdom next to hers. Creator Elizabeth110 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fantasy